Krucza Łapa
Krucza Łapa (ang. Ravenpaw) – dawny uczeń Klanu Pioruna. Został samotnikiem, mieszkał na farmie razem z Jęczmieniem. Przyjaciel Ognistej Gwiazdy oraz Szarej Pręgi. Obecnie jest w Klanie Gwiazdy. Wygląd Krucza Łapa to mały, smukły, chudy, czarny kocur z białą końcówką długiego, cienkiego ogona oraz tego samego koloru piersią. Posiada zielone oczy i ostre pazury. Fabuła Super Edycje Wizja Ćmiego Lotu Krucza Łapa jest postrzegany we śnie jako przerażony kocur, który spogląda na ciało martwego lidera. Przychodzi i czeka na niebiesko-szarą kotkę, aby wrócić do życia. Po jej przybyciu doznaje ulgi. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy Krucza Łapa jest jednym z czterech uczniów obecnych w Klanie Pioruna. Widać go jak odrywa liść z łodygi, kiedy jego brat, Zakurzona Łapa, atakuje go. Zaskoczony, Krucza Łapa wyskakuje w powietrze. Błękitna Gwiazda myśli sobie, że jest już od kociaka zbyt nerwowy, kiedy to jego matka, Rudzikowe Skrzydło, w połowie księżyca wyprowadziła go ze żłobka. Przywódczyni ma nadzieję, że nauczy się odwagi od mentora, którego mu przydzieliła – od Tygrysiego Pazura. Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy Krucza Łapa pojawia się krótko, kiedy Ognista Gwiazda odwiedza go w drodze do Księżycowego Kamienia. Pyta się przyjaciela, czy ma jakieś kłopoty, a po krótkim wahaniu Ognista Gwiazda mówi mu o dziwnych snach, jakie miał. Krucza Łapa pociesza go, mówiąc, że Klan Gwiazd pomoże mu. Później, gdy Ognista Gwiazda wraz z Piaskową Burzą odbudowują utracony Klan, Klan Nieba, Krucza Łapa oraz Jęczmień zapraszają ich do spędzenia nocy w stodole. Kiedy Krótki Wąs opuszcza Klan Nieba, Ognista Gwiazda myśli o Kruczej Łapie krótko, zauważając, że nie każdy kot jest odpowiedni do życia w Klanie. [[Wojownicy (seria)|'Moc Trójki']] Widzenie Mimo, że nie pojawia się oficjalnie w Widzeniu, Szara Pręga wspomina swoje spotkanie w Kruczą Łapą, który jest zaniepokojony o Ognistą Gwiazdę i zwraca uwagę w kierunku, w którym klany podróżowały. Ognista Gwiazda jest podekscytowany usłyszeć wieści o swoim starym przyjacielu i pyta Szarą Pręgę, czy z Kruczą Łapę wszystko w porządku. Szara Pręga mówi, że dwunożni w lesie nie mieli wpływu na farmę i że u Kruczej Łapy i Jęczmienia wszystko w porządku. [[Wojownicy (seria)|'Przewodnik po Terenie']] Sekrety Klanów Krucza Łapa nie ma głównego wglądu- on jest tylko jak, można zauważyć uczniem, Tygrysiego Pazura. Bitwy Klanów Krucza Łapa czyni drobny wstęp w historie Zakurzona Łapa mówi: Cienie w lesie . Krucza Łapa zostaje wysłany z powrotem do Klanu Pioruna, przez swojego mentora Tygrysiego Pazura, by zaalarmować Błękitną Gwiazdę o wtargnięciu na ich terytorium przez Klan Cienia i jeśli to wymaga, przyprowadzić wsparcie. Ostateczny Przewodnik Krucza Łapa jest wspomniany na stronie Ognistej Gwiazdy, jako jeden z najbliższy przyjaciół Ognistej Łapy po jego przybyciu. Jest też wspomniany na stronie Pierzastego Ogona, że ocalił i uratował Pierzastą Łapę i Burzową Łapę z Ognistą Gwiazdą i Szarą Pręgą. Krucza Łapa pojawia się w Ostateczny Przewodnik, podczas ceremonii przywództwa Jeżynowego Pazura. [[Wojownicy (seria)|'Nowele']] Furia Tygrysiego Pazura Nie pojawia się oficjalnie w książce, jednak znajduje się w spisie Klanów. Ciekawostki * Gdyby Krucza Łapa został wojownikiem, miał by na imię Kruczy Pazur lub Krucze Skrzydło. * Vicky powiedziała, że Krucza Łapa nigdy nie będzie miał swojej partnerki i kociąt. * Zostało ujawnione na Facebooku Vicky Holmes, że rodzicami Kruczej Łapy byli Puszysta Skóra i Rudzikowe Skrzydło, a z nim w miocie był Zakurzona Skóra, choć Zakurzona Skóra robił wszystko, żeby mógł zaprzeczyć, że był spokrewniony z Kruczą Łapą. Błędy * Został błędnie wspomniany z niebieskimi oczami. * Został błędnie opisany z bursztynowymi oczami. * Został błędnie nazwany Kruczym Pazurem przez Vicky. Cytaty Wkrótce Galeria Krucza Łapa.Kociak.png|Jako kociak Krucza Łapa.Uczeń.png|Jako uczeń Krucza Łapa.Samotnik.png|Jako samotnik Krucza Łapa. Wojownik.png|Jako wojownik Krucza Łapa.png|W Klanie Gwiazdy Jęczmień i Krucza Łapa.jpg|Wygląd w "Ostatecznym Przewodniku" Krucza Łapa i Jęczmień.Manga Serce Wojownika.png|Wygląd z okładki mangi "Serce Wojownika" Krucza Łapa.Manga Szara Pręga i Mille.png|Wygląd w mandze "Szara Pręga i Millie" Kruk.png|Wygląd z okładki "Pożegnanie Kruczej Łapy" cs:Havran de:Rabenpfote en:Ravenpaw es:Cuervo fi:Korppitassu fr:Nuage de Jais nl:Ravenpoot ru:Горелый Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty bez klanu Kategoria:Samotnicy Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazd Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Koty, które zmieniły klan Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Kociaki Kategoria:Koty bez potomstwa Kategoria:Koty bez partnera